Summer Lovin'
by LeapOfFaith29
Summary: It's a summer of lovin' for the 16 year old bohemians! Mark goes off to Film Camp, and has his first summer without Roger. It's preRENT, so there's no MoJo sorry bout that. Pairings: MaureenOC AngelCollins and 'gasp' maybe some MarkRoger? R&R!
1. Bullys, Hebrew, and Kissing

**This is a story that LivingInThePast and myself wrote together. It's all about the Boho's summer, and how they live it through. Most of this chapter was written by LivingInThePast. Sorry we forgot April, kinda slipped our minds. It's preRent, and they're all 16. Enjoy!**

All through the school year, Mark had noticed a girl in his classes. He knew this girl, by heart. She had black hair, reaching just past her shoulders, and hazel eyes. She wore a style Mark couldn't put his finger on, but it was cool. He had always known this girl. In childhood, they had been as close as brother and sister. It made up for both of their loss of a sibling.

A boy had Mark almost constricted by his blue scarf he seemed to always have.

"Where's my project?" He demanded.

"What project?" Mark could faintly say.

"From Film, dumbass." The boy, Pete smacked him upside his blonde head, slamming it into a locker.

"Hey!" Roger yelled, coming in on the scene, trying to pull the boys away from him.

Aeryn, who'd been walking a short distance behind, came in too.

"Let him go!" Aeryn said, pulling back the boy's arm with all of her strength. Another friend of Pete's, Kyle, came to her and pushed her down.

Roger would've helped her, but then worse things would've happened then a push. So he concentrated of helping his best friend. Aeryn picked herself up, twsiting Kyles arm. Roger sent flying punches into the boy's faces, knocking them away, with each boy came another week or month of detention.

When all was done, Maureen stepped in. "Aw, Mark, are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Mark said, breathlessly. "I'm fine."

"What about you?" Maureen asked. "I saw you come in,"

"This is Aeryn." Mark introduced her to Maureen, a bit late.

Aeryn smiled, and held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

She took it. "The pleasure is mine." Then, Maureen smiled.

It felt as if time stopped, it only seemed it was herself and Maureen. Her bright, friendly smile washed over her.

That was the second Aeryn fell in love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boho's were fresh out of school. They were at Roger's house, a small apartment near the east end of town. Everyone was talking about what they were doing for the summer. Mark wouldn't stop raving about this "awesome" three week overnight film camp he'd been saving up for all year he would attend.

"Mark," Roger interrupted his friend, laughing. "I think someone else should tell us,

someone who hasn't said anything about a film camp in an entire year." His green eyes scanned the room, then stopped on Maureen.

"Maureen? Roger asked. What will you do?"

"About every guy in town!" Collins said, through laughter.

Maureen whirled around and kneed him in the stomach. Aeryn smiled. When Roger looked at her as if to say, What-are-you-so-happy-about? Her eyes darted back to her book, which she hadn't been concentrating on at all; her thoughts were pulling her away to Maureen, the beautiful girl that was always out of reach.

"Hey," Collins said, suddenly once the air was back in him. "Why don't we get out of here?"

They agreed, and silently stepped past Roger's sleeping, drunk, father who had been watching a blaring TV. Roger sighed, heavily when he closed the door, letting himself out last.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of friends walked over to Mark's house to say their last goodbyes, because Mark was leaving for film camp in the morning. Roger wasn't too happy about this. Mark and Roger had always spent their summers together, and now, Roger would be at home

strumming his guitar, watching his father sleep every day, while Mark would be off having fun at film camp. It just wasn't fair.  
When they arrived at Mark's house, Maureen ran up to him, and gave him a huge hug.  
"Oh, Pookie! We're gonna miss you!" she cried.

"Maureen, I'll be back soon," said Mark.

Collins gave Mark a pat on the pack, and told him to take care of himself.  
Joanne and Mark did their secret handshake that they had since 6th grade.

Angel gave Mark a kiss on the cheek. He blushed.

Mimi pointed this out, laughed, and gave him a hug.

Mark gave Aeryn a hug, and she, like Angel, gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
Roger didn't really know what to do. This was his best friend. What was he really supposed to do?

"Well, uh. See ya buddy," he said.

"Um, bye Roger," replied Mark. Why was this so awkward for the two of them?

Mark bid his last goodbyes before the loud, unmistakable, shrill voice of his mother rang out. "Sonny Boy? Is that you?"  
"Sonny Boy?" Collins asked, through laughter. He was doubled over and holding his stomach.  
The friends stifled their laughter as Mark, embarrassed, replied. "Yeah, Mom, I'm ho-"  
The stout woman toddled outside, getting Mark by the ear. He winced, beginning to hear the complaints of his Mother. Like always...  
"Why are you late? Dinner is cold! Say goodbye to your friends later..." On and on, the woman changed her scolding from English to Hebrew, Mark half listened, looking back

to his friends as he was yanked back inside.  
Leftovers were poured onto his plate. "Eat." His father demanded, flatly.  
As usual, once again, His parents would go on and on about everything. Everything and anything to annoy Mark it seemed.  
Not hungry and just wanting to leave his parents, he shoved some of the peas, baked potatoes, and ham into his mouth, took a sip of water and slammed his napkin down.

"Done," he said.  
His mother frowned. His father shook his head. "Let the boy starve." He reasoned, dismissing his son with a wave, as if to say, 'shoo'.  
When Mark arrived to his room, Roger was there fiddling with his camera. He was muttering to himself. "How do you work this--" Mark coughed, Roger looked up, and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh--uh--The Win…dow…" Roger trailed off, losing interest in his explanation. Mark sat down next to him. He placed his hands over Roger's, guiding him through the buttons and controls. "Zoom in." Mark showed the button, letting him press it. "Zoom out." He said, showing the button, Roger nodded, and he was smiling. "Like this?" Mark asked, Roger had never taken interest before.

"Yeah…I like this." Roger answered.   
Roger heard a call from his cell phone and broke out of his trance. "The guys are waiting for me at the diner."  
Mark nodded, disappointed he couldn't come.  
Without thinking, Roger kissed him.  
They pulled back, Roger looked guilty, "Have fun at camp, Mark. Write to us."  
Mark smiled. "I'll write."  
With that, Roger smiled, and nodded, before ducking out the window again.


	2. Tragedy, Loving, and a Drinking Contest

A/N: Here's a nice juicy Chapter 2 for you! And if you review, we will send you a cute little Marky Cohen, free of charge!

Roger's POV  
As Roger walked home, he was engaged in his thoughts. Why did I enjoy Mark's hand holding mine? Why did I KISS him? Am I going crazy? Do I love Mark? No. I don't love Mark. Do I?

Mark's POV  
Why was Roger fiddling with my camera? And why did he kiss me? And WHY did I enjoy it? I'm so sad that I'm leaving Roger here, and I'm going off to camp. Is this really the right thing to do?

Mark walked out of his room to find his father yelling at his mother in Hebrew AGAIN. Not that this was anything new. They yelled at each other every night. But nothing could have prepared Mark for what happened next. He watched his mother fall to the ground, and his father run out the front door, into the car, and driving away.

"MOM!" yelled Mark. He ran to her side, and tried to feel a pulse. They had learned to do this in CPR class. He thought it was a boring class. He never thought he needed to use it. Now he was thankful for it.

Yes. He could defiantly feel a pulse. Thank God. He ran over to the phone, and dialed 911. He needed help. Now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark unwillingly let the men push him aside to aid his fallen mother. He blinked the tears away from his glinting eyes. Mark was fearful…confused, very confused. He wanted everything to stop, and go back to that moment with Roger. He couldn't stay here. Everything was driving him mad. He had to escape. He had to go...somewhere.  
Anywhere.  
Roger.

Without thinking, he ran. Out of the small house, and onto his bike, speeding down the barren city streets, skidding to a stop when he saw Roger's apartment.  
He was about to knock on the door when Roger opened it. He was standing there, he looked concerned, with his hand on his shoulder, and he let him in.

"Mark, hey! What's…what's wrong?"  
Mark started to cry, silent tears streamed down his face. Roger led him to his room in silence.

When Roger closed the door, Mark had already sat down, leaning against the wall, his face was buried in his hands, his hands furiously scratching at his face. As if to protest the fact he was crying. That he wasn't a baby like the other kids told him.

Roger knew this.

Silently, he sat down next to his weeping friend, and took him in his arms. He rocked Mark, soothingly, back and forth, back and forth. He didn't say anything. Only when Mark was ready, he would speak. He raised his head, finally.  
"I...It's...Mom…" Mark wiped his eye and continued. "She...She fell and...There wasn't a pulse, Roger...There wasn't a..."  
He broke down again, Crying in his best friend's arms.  
Crying in his love's arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They, at the same time, slammed down their glasses.  
Aeryn's face was a tiny tint red, and she had uncontrollable giggling.  
"Quick." Maureen said. "Say your name."  
"Name?" Aeryn asked incredulously. Her voice, unbeknownst to Aeryn, had risen. Her voice was, if there could be, beyond a slur.

Maureen gasped, a smile peaking. "You're DRUNK!"  
Aeryn's remained the color it had since her 4th drink. If you hadn't guessed already, they'd had a drinking contest.  
"Oh, Yo...Yo….err..silly," Aeryn said, in a pitiful protest.

Maureen, who'd had many years of drinking and partying, and knew how to hold your liquor, just laughed.  
She leaned in close to Aeryn, "It smells like old people!" she whispered. The old people in the booth next to them grumbled and turned away. Aeryn giggled.

"Maureen!" she exclaimed.  
Maureen took a last sip of a fake-ID--thanks-to-Collins-martini.

"C'mon," Maureen eased her friend to her feet, helping her walk out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeryn, still drunk and giggly, hopped in Maureen's car, And as Maureen drove, Aeryn babbled for a the whole car ride, through hiccups and giggles of nothing, Maureen listened to every made up, slurred, drawn out word she said.  
Maureen drove, planning to go back to Roger's...maybe spend the night. Her house wasn't the place to be. Ever. Then, the car passed a hotel.  
"Hmm..." Maureen pondered this. A drunk girl in the car and a hotel just inches away...  
"C'mon, sweetie..."  
"Whha? Where are we going?"  
"A hotel, silly. Don't you want some aspirin for that headache?"  
Aeryn considered this, and shook her head. Maureen rephrased her question.  
"Do you want more martinis? We can have DOZENS!"  
Grinning, Aeryn nodded. And Maureen drove to the hotel.


End file.
